Użytkownik:DeDe18/Brudnopis
Rzecznik Saurona – Czarny Númenorejczyk, poseł Saurona. W czasie Wojny o Pierścień był komendantem Barad-dûr. Zwany był także Wysłannikiem Mordoru. Biografia Pochodzenie Był odszczepieńcem od plemienia Czarnych Númerojczyków. Oddał się na służbę Saurona po odbudowaniu się jego potęgi. Dzięki chytrości piął się coraz wyżej w hierarchi sług Czarnego Władcy i pozyskał jego łaski. Zgłębił sztukę czarnoksięską i znał dosyć dobrze zamysły swego pana. J.R.R. Tolkien, ''Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla'', Czarna Brama się otwiera, Poseł w Ereborze Podczas Narady u Elronda, Gloin wspomniał o wysłanniku Saurona, który trzykrotnie pomiędzy 3017 a 3018 rokiem Trzeciej Ery spotkał się z Dainem i Brandem. Dopytywał się o ,,kraj hobbitów” i obiecywał przyjaźń Saurona w nagrodę za odnalezienie Jedynego Pierścienia lub zdobycie jakichkolwiek informacji o nim. W razie braku współpracy groził im wojną. J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Drużyna Pierścienia, Narada u Elronda, ISBN 978-83-7758-303-6 Brak jakichkolwiek szczegółowych informacji uniemożliwia utożsamienie tego posła z Rzecznikiem Saurona. Jednak ze względu na podobną pozycję w armii Mordoru mogli być tą samą osobą. Pod Morannonem 25 marca 3019 roku TE, pod Czarną Bramą, rokował z Armią Zachodu. Drwił z nich i szantażował. Twierdził, że Frodo jest w niewoli i na dowód pokazał im jego kolczugę, płaszcz i miecz Sama. Za uwolnienie hobbita, Sauron domagał się odwrotu i poddania się armii Rohanu i Gondoru i pomocy w odbudowaniu Isengardu. Wszystkie ziemie na zachód od Anduiny miałyby należeć do Saurona, a krainy na wschód od Wielkiej Rzeki zostałyby lennem Mordoru, gdzie Usta Saurona rządziłby jako namiestnik. Gandalf odrzucił te warunki, a Rzecznik Saurona, wściekły z powodu nieudanych negocjacji uciekł w stronę Cirith Gorgor. J.R.R. Tolkien, Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla, Czarna Brama się otwiera, ISBN 978-83-7758-303-6 Jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Charakterystyka We Władcy Pierścieni został opisany jako wysoki mąż odrażającej postaci. Był człowiekiem chytrym, a w okrucieństwie nie ustępował orkom. Podczas rokowań z wojskami Aragorna nosił czarny płaszcz i wysoki szyszak. Wiek Istnieje pewna nieścisłość, powodująca dyskusje na temat wieku Ust Saurona. Tolkien wspomina jedynie, że rozpoczął służbę w czasie gdy Czarna Wieża powstała na nowo. Zgodnie z tym niektórzy uważają, że dotyczy to powrotu Saurona z Dol Guldur do Mordoru pod koniec Trzeciej Ery, więc jego Rzecznik miałby w czasie Wojny o Pierścień ok. 68 lat. Inni natomiast, wiążą owo "powstanie na nowo" z osiedleniem się Saurona w Mordorze zaraz po Akallabeth, co oznaczałoby, że Rzecznik ten ma sporo ponad 3000 lat. Ta ostatnia teoria jest o tyle kontrowersyjna, że Tolkien wyraźnie podkreślal, iż Usta Saurona to żywy człowiek, a nie upiór, podobny Nazgulom. Inne wersje w legendarium Początkowo Wysłannik Mordoru był synem Saurona, a później renegatem Gondoru. Kreacja w adaptacjach Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla W ekranizacji Petera Jacksona, w Usta Saurona wcielił się Bruce Spence. Tam Rzecznik zostaje zabity przez Aragorna pod Czarną Bramą. Powrót Króla Głosu Rzecznikowi Saurona użyczył Don Messick. LEGO Władca Pierścieni Komendant Barad-dûr jest grywalną postacią w grze. Oprócz tego jego minifigurka pojawia się w zestawie 79007 Battle at the Black Gate. Władca Pierścieni: Bitwa o Śródziemie II Rzecznik Saurona jest jednym z grywalnych bohaterów frakcji Mordoru. Posiada kilka umiejętności bitewnych, m.in. możliwość przeciągnięcia wrogiego oddziału na stronę gracza. Słuchowisko Radiowe Rola Wysłannika Mordoru jest rozszerzona (torturuje Golluma w Barad-dûr) Głosu użyczył mu John Rye. Ciekawostki *Istnieje teoria, że mógł on być jednym z pięciu Istarich, a mianowicie Alatarem lub Pallandem, ale lepiej podchodzić do takich informacji z dystansem. Galeria Rzeczniczeksauronalego.png|W grze LEGO Władca Pierścieni Rzecznik Saurona 1980.jpg|W filmie animowanym z 1980 roku Rzecznik Saurona.png|W filmowej adaptacji Petera Jacksona Rzecznik Saurona - Daniel Govar.jpg| Rzecznik Saurona - Daniel Govar Rzecznik - PJ.jpg| Klatka z filmu Władca Pierścieni: Powrót Króla Przypisy de:Saurons Mund en:Mouth of Sauron es:Boca de Sauron nl:De Mond van Sauron ru:Голос Саурона